Big Bad Wolf
by ktoll9
Summary: A little one-shot that brings into question... Who really knows her best. Hope you like it.


_**A/N: A little one-shot I had laying around that I wanted to share. I hope you like it.**_

* * *

 _ **Big Bad Wolf**_

* * *

He watched as his beautiful rose was crumpled and torn apart from a distance. He couldn't approach her. Not yet. He wasn't allowed. Her guard dogs were doing more harm than good to her. It was fine for him; it would make her unattainable to them. They were pushing her closer to him. However, he never expected that their carelessness would leave her exposed to an unworthy monster lurking in the shadows. They had believed that she fled from them. That was not the case.

"Are you sure he's keeping her here?" his blond companion whispered while scanning the large warehouse.

He nodded silently then pointed to the back entrance. They were safe. He had left the building and was unaware that his little hiding place had been discovered.

The two young men entered the building and searched. At the end of a long hall was a small unlocked room. In that room sat a small bed in the corner with a bound and gagged young strawberry-blonde woman only covered in a light sheet.

His brow furrowed in sorrow at the sight of the broken actress that he had loved for so long. He knelt beside her and cut away the cords that were binding her to the bed. "Everything's going to be alright, Kyoko... I'm here now." He murmured as he lifted her and carried her out with his friend following.

Golden eyes fluttered open as she felt herself floating. She looked up at her violet-eyed savior, weakly wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed. "Thank you Reino..." She then drifted back into oblivion.

He sat with her wrapped protectively in his arms as Miroku drove them to the hospital with him whispering calming words in her ear. He looked to his friend from the back seat of the car. "There's no need to drive so fast. She's going to be alright."

Miroku nodded and eased up on the gas.

She tossed and turned in her sleep as she lay in the quiet sterility of her hospital room with her ever faithful rescuer sitting at her bedside. At least that is what Takarada Lory had found in the room that was heavily guarded by four plain clothes police officers. Lory, Ren, Kanae and even the man she had grown up with had thought that she ran away. Not once did they bother to call the police to look for her. Not once did they think that she had been abducted on her way to work.

One month ago Ren had left to further his career after Tragic Marker and revealed to her that he was Corn just before he left. She had been upset by the revelation, but it didn't upset her as much as him not bothering to look for her.

Three days after her abduction, Fuwa Sho had come looking for her to gloat to her and demand that she make good on their agreement of her working at his parent's inn for the rest of her life. He had actually been arrogant enough to think that she had done just that and thought nothing further of it. He never thought to call his parents to check if she was residing there in safety.

The day before she had disappeared, Kotonami Kanae had demanded under ending their friendship, that she tell her how Ren had upset her. Kyoko had refused, his identity was not hers to reveal. Kanae had believed that Kyoko had taken the threat seriously and was too ashamed to call or, seek her out.

Takarada Lory had discovered Ren's revelation to her and was in the same frame of thinking as Ren. That she had run away. She was between projects and it wasn't uncommon for stars to take off without notice if they needed time to themselves.

None of them had bothered to check her new apartment to see if it had been lived in for the month that she was missing. They didn't see the pile of mail resting just inside her front door below the mail slot. They didn't see the spoiled food in the refrigerator and they didn't speak to the rental company that had received her rent in cash in an unmarked envelope paid by her captor.

To say that she was bitter towards at least two of the many men in her life would be an understatement and it was reflected in her limited visitor list. Only three names would grace that list: Reino, at the very top with unfettered access; Miroku, given the same privileged and finally Takarada Lory during visiting hours only.

When Lory entered her room he was assaulted by the image of a battered, bruised and emaciated young woman, curled protectively into a silver-haired, violet-eyed young man's arms as they lay together on her hospital bed while he caressed her hair and murmured comforting words to her. A quiet unassuming young man with long blond hair was sitting in the corner near the door reading a book.

"Mr. Takarada." Reino greeted him without looking in his direction. "I assume you have business with my Kyoko."

Lory nodded. "Are you the one that found her?"

Reino glanced at him. "I am the only one that searched for her. Yes... I would have thought with as many people that claimed to care about her, that someone would have known her well enough not to assume that she would run from her former guard dogs." His voice was cordial and calm. "Not to worry now though. Akazukin-chan will now be guarded by the wolves." He smirked. He glanced down a Kyoko and whispered something to her. She nodded quietly into his shirt. "She is willing to speak to you." He told him as he helped Kyoko sit up and stood aside to let Lory have access to her.

Lory rushed to her bedside and pulled her into a gentle hug. "Kyoko-chan... I am so sorry. If I had only known."

"Can I come back to work, Takarada-san?" She whispered.

Lory looked at her in surprise. "Are you sure? You've been through a lot."

"I'm sure." She glanced at Reino and gave Lory a small smile.

"Just let me know when you're ready and I'll have Yashiro-san pick you up from your apartment." He told her with a soft smile and marveled at her fortitude.

Her brow furrowed in thought and she shook her head. "No... I have Reino and Miroku now. I don't want Yashiro-san. You can reassign him to Tsuruga-san where he belongs."

Lory looked at her in confusion. "Were you unhappy with him or, his performance?"

"No... I just don't want Tsuruga-san's best friend trying to matchmake me with someone that doesn't know me enough or, care about me enough, to realize that I'm not some flighty ditz that would run away because he told me a small secret. I don't want those two or, Fuwa Sho anywhere near me anymore." She bit out. The mere thought of Ren and anyone associated closely to him had struck a nerve. She had thought long and hard for that month away in her stalker's clutches.

"I see. I understand." He turned to Reino. "Are you qualified for this task?"

Reino smirked. "Mr. Takarada, I was the lead vocalist and manager for Vie Ghoul for four years. Miroku is a licensed and trained bodyguard."

Lory nodded and pulled a business card from his pocket. "Give me a call when she's ready and we'll work something out. I trust that you'll take care of her properly." Lory was implying a great deal more than what normal people would assume, but when had either men ever been normal?

Reino fully understood the implications. "She will be well cared for."

* * *

It had been only a few short years since the incident and her personal life had been kept a closely guarded secret. Her career had blossomed and her would-be former suitors were kept a considerable distance from her. That was her and her manager's choice. When she dated, it was kept out of the news and her lover stayed in the shadows, as he felt he should. When he proposed and she happily accepted, they quietly whisked away to a secret location to proclaim their love and cement their vows. No one ever questioned the year long vacation she took for the first time in her life.

"So Kyoko-chan, I have to ask... We know you've been working hard on your career while in America, how was your year long hiatus? Were you working on a new project?" Chiori Amamiya asked in the interview. She was now one of the best morning talk show hostesses that Tokyo had to offer.

Kyoko leaned forward and smiled as she brushed her hair back from her neck and brandished her wedding ring. "You could say that. I was working on a very big project." She giggled. "Would you like to see?" She asked the only other individual that had not believed the stalker's illusion and had insisted that Kyoko wasn't the type to be flighty.

Chiori's eyes went wide and she nodded. "Kyoko-chan?" She questioned. "Is that a wedding ring?"

She smirked at her now best friend. "Chi-chan, I thought you wanted to see my new project."

Chiori played along, this was Kyoko's big reveal after all. "Oh... Right. Why don't you fill us in."

Kyoko nodded to Reino off-stage and Miroku smiled as he took the bag from his shoulder. Reino walked onto the stage and the audience gasped as he sat next to her and passed their squirming new four month old _"project"_ to his mother, then rested his arm on the back of the small sofa behind her and crossed his legs.

"Seishin... This is your Oba-chan Chiori." She whispered to the tiny platinum haired, violet-eyed infant as he cooed to his mother.

The audience gasped.

"Chiori, this is the little project my husband and I have been working on this past year..." She smiled mischievously and Reino began rubbing her shoulder gently. "His name is Seishin."

Men across the globe watched their fantasies and dreams go up in flames when the couple cooed and snuggled the little bundle, especially three in particular. The three that thought they knew her, but didn't.

Lory stared at the television and chuckled. "And here I thought she was boring." He pulled out a cigar. "Ruto!... I think the little family is going to need an escort this evening. Make sure they make it safely to the house." He smiled.

The quiet man nodded silently and left.

Across town a female manager dropped the television remote as her charge stood frozen in the doorway with eyes fixed on the picture perfect family that it displayed.

Across the ocean a young man turned to his manager and sadly sighed. "You were right Yukihito." He stood and walked out to the balcony of their hotel room and looked up at the night sky while fighting the heat behind his eyes.


End file.
